Cuts, Snogging and Homework
by HayleyV51
Summary: She can't concentrate. All because of a smile from the blonde.
1. Chapter 1: Why is He Smiling Like That?

Author's notes:

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. This is set during their 6th Year. No Death Eater Draco in here. Without further talking, let's start.

Chapter 1: Why Is He Smiling Like That?

'Miss Granger, please copy what's on the blackboard.' said Professor Mcgonagall. She can't concentrate, which is very rare. No matter how intently she listened to any prof - wait, what? Is Draco Malfoy smiling at me? It was a different smile. It's not the usual smile that says 'I'm going to have some mischief up my sleeves today, and most probably tomorrow too.' She couldn't figure out what it conveys. 'Potions class next' thought Hermione.  
>'Hermione, class is dismissed. Will you still stay here for double Transfiguration ?' said Ron. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts, stood up, and left the classroom, thinking of Malfoy's smile. Realizing she was running out of time, she ran past students, mumbling a couple of 'sorry's, to the Potions classroom.<p>

'Miss Granger. Would you please identify what potion is this for me.' said Professor Slughorn. She walked towards the table with the cauldron of the potion, took a glance at it and took a sniff at it.  
>'It is a Draught of Peace, Professor. It relieves anxiety and agitation. It's turquoise blue when finished brewing. '<br>'Very good, Miss Granger. Now if you would kindly open your books to page 23 and take your places, you would be brewing the Draught of Peace. All ingredients are found at the cupboards, and you may now get them.'  
>The students got all the ingredients listed on their books, which are moonstone, syrup of hellebore, powdered porcupine quills, Valerian root, and powdered unicorn horn. Then they went back to their places. They spent the next 30 minutes trying to perfect the potion. Seamus had an exploded cauldron as always. Neville didn't stir it the correct number of times, and Ron didn't let it simmer. All three of them had a grade of 'T' at the end of class, despite its instructions being very detailed. Only Hermione had brewed it correctly.<p>

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x

Hermione had a free period after Potions. As usual, she went to the library. To her surprise, she saw a tall boy, with distinctive blonde hair, sitting on one of the desks. Draco Malfoy.  
>'Hi.', greeted Hermione.<br>'Hi.' Draco greeted back. He smiled that very same smile at Hermione during Transfiguration. Hermione ignored this, gathered her books, and sat down next to Draco.  
>'Why do you keep smiling like that?'<br>'Err..what smile?'  
>'The smile you just gave me last Transfiguration class.'<br>'Oh that. Umm… ' He couldn't think of an answer. So he continued reading a thick Charms book.  
>'Umm.. Hermione. Could you help me with my Charms homework?'<br>'Sure, why not.' Then she began explaining whatever his homework was. Draco was listening intently. But not just listening. He was gazing at her beautiful face too. After Hermione's explanations of this charm and that charm, he thanked her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Letters to Hermione

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Letters to Hermione

*Gryffindor common room, at midnight.*  
>Hermione can't forget that thing she had with Draco that morning. Memories kept on being inside her head, and they stayed like they had no intention to leave her head. Suddenly, an owl arrived, carrying a piece of folded parchment on its beak. She grabbed it, and it read :<br>_  
><em>_ Hermione,__  
><em>_Meet me at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom this midnight. I'll be waiting for you._

There was no written name, nor there was any evidence that this was written by a certain person.  
>'Is this a joke? Made by a git? Who would want to meet me at a certain time like this?' thought Hermione. She sat on a couch thinking if she would come or not. Finally, she decided to go. She cautiously opened the portrait of the Fat Lady, and went out. She took her steps carefully, as not to let Peeves, Mrs. Norris, or Filch hear or see her out of bed. Once at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, she saw a boy with fiery red hair.<br>'Hi Ron.'  
>'Hi.' he had his hands on the pockets of his pajamas and avoided eye contact with Hermione.<br>'Did you send me a note, or a letter by Owl Post?'  
>'No. Why?'<br>'I saw an owl on the window with a note on its be - ' Next thing she knew, she was being kissed by Ron.  
>'Haha, I was the one who sent you that note. Obviously you didn't recognize my handwriting.'<br>'That's not _funny_, Ronald.'  
>'I love you Hermione.' he had his right hand on the back of his neck, kind of like regretting that he said that.<br>'Err… y-y-you love me?'  
>'No, no I don't.' Ron said sarcastically, and Hermione hit him.<br>'I was only joking. Duh, yes I do.' Hermione stared at him, for a couple of minutes. Then she hold his hand, and went to Gryffindor Tower hand-in-hand.

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x

Hermione couldn't concentrate, again. Her mind was on Ron, what happened last midnight, and what he said to her. It keeps on echoing inside her head.  
><em>'I love you Hermione.'<em>it echoed a hundred times, the whole class. At last, Professor Flitwick said 'Class dismissed.' Again, another free period for Hermione. Instead of the usual library, she went to the Gryffindor common room. She sat in a couch in front of the fireplace, for it was a breezy time of day. She opened a book from her bag, and began reading. Another owl arrived for Hermione. It wasn't the same type of owl she saw yesterday. This owl was black. It was carrying a note, and it read :

_ Granger, __  
><em>_Meet me in front of the Slytherin dungeons after History of Magic._

Once again, no sign of who this came from.  
>'Slytherin dungeons? Who would want to meet me in front of the Slytherin dungeons?' she said to herself. Suddenly, Lavender Brown came storming to the Gryffindor common room.<br>'How dare you Hermione! Kiss my Won-Won!' Lavender screamed.  
>'What are you talking about?' asked Hermione as if she knew nothing about what Lavender's saying.<br>'Don't _lie_, or even convince me you knew nothing! It's everywhere! People are buzzing about it ! It says you kissed _MY_ Won-Won in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!'  
>Hermione snorted, and laughed internally.<br>'It's not funny.' Lavender said  
>'Yes, it's not. It's a rumor, Lavender.' Lavender seemed satisfied by Hermione's answer. She held her chin up, and marched down to the portrait hole. Hermione snorted at her posture. Lavender turned around, eyed her suspiciously, and kept walking until she went outside. Hermione glanced at her pocket watch. <em>5 minutes till History of Magic!<em>She grabbed her bag, swung it to her shoulder, and went out.


	3. Chapter 3: Slytherin Dungeons

Chapter 3: The Slytherin Dungeons

*After History of Magic*  
>'RON!' screamed Hermione.<br>'Yeah?'  
>'What was out homework?' asked Hermione with a yawn.<br>'Rare. We usually ask you what's homework. Now it's the opposite. Anyway, the ghost just said to bring a book about troll wars and make a report on it. He wants a roll of parchment.' Hermione yawned again.  
>'Thanks, Ron.' Hermione ran to where the Slytherin dungeons where. She wrapped a scarf around her shoulders, for it was cold, especially now that she is underneath the Hogwarts lake. Finally, she saw the door, but she was blocked by Pansy.<br>'Where do _you_think _you're_going_,_Mudblood?'  
>'Someone wrote to me to go <em>here<em>. To _your_ dungeons.' said Hermione directly in front of Pansy's pug face. Pansy looked insulted.  
>'Well, that writer isn't - ' Suddenly, Draco appeared.<br>'Hi Parkinson. Hi, Hermione.' Pansy was surprised Draco didn't call Hermione the usual names.  
>'Hermione I need to talk to you.' Draco glared at Pansy.<br>'_ALONE_.' Pansy gave Hermione and Draco a suspicious look, and left them. Draco waited until the hallway was empty. Then he grabbed Hermione's wrist, ran to an empty room. He said 'Colloportus' and the door locked by itself.  
>'Well, what are we doing in here?'<br>'I just want to say something to you.'  
>'Well go on. Talk.' Draco breathed deeply.<br>'Granger, I love you.' he said simply.  
>'<em>What?<em> But you're with Parkinson.'  
>'No, I am not. I was planning to, you know, announce we're done. Hermione you're the only girl for me. No one could change that.' He began leaning to Hermione, until he touched her lips. Draco had one hand around her waist, and the other on her hair, playing with it. For them, life was perfect, until it was interrupted. Pansy had opened the door, and watched them all along, with a face of utter disgust and jealousy.<br>'Wait…are my eyes playing tricks or what I see is true?' Draco turned to her.  
>'Pansy, we're <em>done<em>. You were cheating on me the whole time.'  
>'And with <em>who<em>, may I ask?'  
>'I won't be telling <em>you<em> that bit. You'll have to figure that out on your own.'  
>'Why are you with the Mudblood?'<br>'_DON'T_ call her that!' Then Draco stormed out of the room, Pansy on his tail.  
>'<em>DRACO<em>! I never meant to call her that. It's just….ugh!' Pansy caught up to him, and snogged him, square on the mouth. When she was doing this, Draco found it hard not to snog her back. Meanwhile, Hermione left the room, and ran to the path to where Pansy ran, and found Pansy snogging Draco. Draco pulled Pansy away, turned to Hermione and shot her a look that says 'I'm sorry'. She ignored this look, and ran away from that spot, teary-eyed. She kept her hands to her eyes and only took them off once she reached her dorms. Once at her dorms, she went to her bed, and wept.


	4. Chapter 4: Who Would I Choose?

Chapter 4: Who Would I Choose?

*Great Hall*  
>'Harry, have you seen Hermione?' asked Ron in an urgent tone.<br>'No, Ron. Why?'  
>'I haven't seen her all day!' said a worried Ron.<br>'I heard Hermione's at her dorms. she's been there all day, crying and skipped a few classes.' said Neville.  
>'Thanks, Neville.' said Ron. He ran to the Gryffindor Tower, to the girls dormitories. He opened the door, and found Hermione weeping. Hermione spotted Ron enter, and she immediately sat up, and dried her tears. Ron sat at the foot of Hermione's bed.<br>'Hermione, where have you been at this time of the day? Neville told me you've missed a few classes. That you've stayed here since History of Magic. Who did this to you?'  
>'Oh Ron… it's - it's - it's complicated. Do you really want me to tell you the whole story?'<br>'Uhmm..sure. Go.'  
>'Well, I got a note during free period. It says to go to Slytherin dungeons after History of Magic. So I went there. I was blocked by Parkinson, and then suddenly Draco appeared. He - '<br>'What did you just call Malfoy?' said Ron, clearly taken aback at what Hermione called Draco. By his first name.  
>'Ron, let me finish my story, will you?'<br>'Go on.'  
>'He gripped my hand, and led me to this 'room', far from the dungeons. He told me he would tell something to me. I told him to go on, and tell me what he wanted to tell me. I thought he was going to tell me the usual names of mockery of my blood purity. But then he told me something different. He told me he loved me. That it wouldn't change. He also told he was planning to dump Parkinson. Just for me. Then he kissed - '<br>'HERMIONE !'  
>'No Ron. Please don't leave.' Ron left the dorm, slamming the door. Hermione lay down her bed, and wept again.<p>

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x

Next day, Hermione excused herself numerous times during classes. She went to the washrooms, and all she did was cry. At one time, she met Ron walking to a class. She tried talking to him, but he just pass her, completely ignoring her. She also saw Draco, but he was walking with Pansy, hand-in-hand with her. The only person Hermione could talk to without ignoring her was Harry.  
>'Harry who would I choose?'<br>'Well, you have two. You have Ron. Poor but smart, but not as you. And you have Malfoy, rich but a git.'  
>'Oh give me a more appropriate one.'<br>'Ron, well, he's the one who'll look after you if you're caught in something wrong. And Malfoy, who only cares about blood purity but not your feelings. He doesn't think before he speaks.'  
>'Umm.. give me a choice.'<br>'Please I am not Hermione Granger. If I picked one and you're not satisfied don't blame it on me.' Hermione laughed at his comment.  
>'Would it hurt if I chose Draco?'<br>'As long as Ron doesn't, I am on good terms with you. But if Ron gets too much, um…. let's say annoying, I might have to take your side.' said Harry sincerely.  
>'Thank you Harry.'<br>'You know I'm not good on matchmaking, but you're welcome.' After another conversation with Harry, Hermione left the common room. She headed for the Slytherin dungeons when she saw Draco leave, alone.  
>'Draco. I need to talk to you.'<br>'Sure.' But before Hermione said anything, she kissed Draco and he didn't object. Actually he was surprised. Instead he was kissing her back, passionately, with both arms at her waist. After a minute or two, they broke off.  
>'Draco, I love you..too. I couldn't say the same for you, b-because of a certain reason. Then I asked Harry wh-who to choose, and I figured out I-I was for you and v-vice versa.'<br>'Oh Granger stop stuttering.' said Draco in a playful tone. Hermione gave him a whack on the arm.  
>'But anyway, I didn't know you would tell me this.'<br>'Oh Draco Malfoy is surprised?'  
>'Yes, yes I am.' Suddenly, Ron appeared. He had his fists clenched so tightly Hermione and Draco wouldn't be surprised if it will bleed any moment now.<br>'Hello Weasel.' said Draco with his prized smirk plastered to his face.  
>'Bloody hell Hermione. Did you just say 'I love you' to this git?'<br>'Oh yes Ron. Yes I did.' Just as Hermione was saying this, Ron cast a curse directly to Draco that caused him to bleed. It isn't Sectumsempra. It is a weaker one, but since Ron cast it powerfully, he had Draco bleeding. Almost to death. And he even had the nerve to punch him in various places of his body, all while bleeding. Hermione grabbed his arms and Ron tried to break free from Hermione's grip before Hermione said,  
>'Ronald Weasley! Would you stop it? Merlin I had made the <em>worst<em>mistake of my life! With that attitude of yours Ronald I regret saying 'I love you' to you!'  
>'Hermione? You don't…'<br>'Oh yes I do! I do regret saying those 3 simple but meaningful words directly to your face! You bastard!' Hermione yelled straight and direct to Ron's face. She was beginning to tear up, as a single tear was running down her face, but she kept all tears to herself. Ron offered to wipe the tear by placing his hand on Hermione's face, but she immediately got hold of it and threw it away. Then after that, Draco was taken to the Hospital Wing.


	5. Chapter 5: Episkey

Chapter 5: Reparo.

*At the Hospital Wing*  
>'Is this on purpose or a certain curse?' Madam Pomfrey asked Hermione.<br>'A certain curse.' Hermione replied  
>'Well, he would have to stay here for 2 days. He had many cuts and a lot of blood was lost.' Madam Pomfrey left, leaving Hermione and a bloody Draco on a bed. Hermione sat on the foot of the bed, taking Draco's hand and gripping it tightly. She couldn't leave by his side, so instead of leaving him and sleeping at her dorms in the Gryffindor Tower, she stayed. Draco woke up at midnight.<br>'How are you feeling?' Hermione asked him.  
>'Fine. But cuts still hurt.' Draco gave Hermione a peck on the lips.<br>'Draco I can't stand you looking like this. Don't _ever_tell _anybody_what I've done to you. _Not_even your friends.'  
>'Not a soul Hermione.' Hermione took out her wand and said<br>'Episkey.' The cuts began fading, and in a minute, they were gone.  
>'Genius, you truly are.' Draco complimented.<br>'That has been said a million times Draco. Now try and sleep again. Madam Pomfrey will let you out tomorrow. She'll be in for a surprise.' said Hermione in a whisper. The next day, the first thing Madam Pomfrey did was to check in on Draco, and boy was she surprised, and slightly ticked.  
>'Now, I am guessing Granger healed you, is it not? Episkey?' Hermione blushed a crimson red color, same as Gryffindor red.<br>'Y-yes' replied Draco pretending to be feeling weak.  
>'Oh Mister Malfoy stop pretending. You may go. Don't go into any trouble again.' said Madam Pomfrey. Hermione stood up and helped Draco stand up, and once Draco stood up, they went out of the Hospital Wing.<br>'Told you she was in for a surprise.'  
>'But she was ticked.'<br>'_Slightly._'  
>'Yeah. Thanks a lot Hermione.'<br>'No problem.' Hermione smiled warmly.


	6. Chapter 6: The Snog and the Fight

Chapter 6: Lavender's Snog and the Fight that Started Within.

_WARNING: Bed scene._

*Gryffindor Tower*  
>Ron arrived at the common room, ticked and angry.<br>'That is _it_! I have had enough of _it_!'  
>'With who?' asked Lavender. She had a flirtatious smile plastered on her pale face.<br>'Hermione. This is just how I exactly feel during 3rd Year. It reminiscing_again_!' Ron stared at Lavender…hard. Then he said,  
>'Come here please Lavender.' he gestured to a couch in front of the fireplace.<br>'Sit down.' Then he began to fill Lavender lies. Easy lies, that fell from his lips. He said he loved Lavender, more than anything else. And Lavender fell easily to Ron's lies, actually believing them. Then she snogged Ron after he filled Lavender with lies, to the brim. Just as she was doing this, Hermione entered the common room, and she felt like all oxygen and air was sucked out her spot. Ron snogging Lavender. No, this _cannot_ be true. As far as her history of their fights from first year until now, she still felt he had feelings for her. For Hermione, only. Let alone Love Potions from Romilda, those don't count. She breathed hard, but she felt she couldn't really breath. She held back her tears. She wouldn't let Lavender and Ron see the pleasure of Hermione crying. Instead she went to her dorms, climbing up the stairs slowly, avoiding any eye contact with any of them.

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x

*Slytherin dungeons, on that same time.*  
>This would probably be one of the best times Draco had in his lifetime. Oh, would he die a happy man. Being kissed by Hermione, and recently being healed by Hermione. He, indeed, would die a happy man. Then his thoughts were interrupted.<br>'Draco? Draco Malfoy is that you?' Draco turned around to find Pansy.  
>'I was right. It was you. Blonde hair was a give-away.' she hugged him tight. Then she let her fingers explore Draco's chest.<br>'The Mudblood better pay.'  
>'Pansy…. please get off me.' Pansy ignored it.<br>'Pansy, get off. _NOW_ !'  
>'What is the matter with you? Since you have been with the mudblood I can't believe you turned out like this.' Pansy said in a tone filled with disgust at Draco's behavior towards her. Normally, they are civil to each other. Friends.<br>'I am in no mood in entertaining questions. Especially not from _you_.' then Draco went to his dorms.

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x

*A few weeks later. Great Hall, for breakfast*  
>No one knew what was going on with Hermione and Draco for the past weeks. Many believed it was just a rumor. A lie. Some, especially Ron, believe they are together. He was disgusted, angry, jealous. He doesn't know his true feelings.<br>'Pass me that basket Hermione.' said Ron. Hermione didn't seen to hear. She was building castles in the air.  
>'Is that woman deaf? I told her to pass me the bloody basket.' Ron whispered in a hushed tone to Harry.<br>'OI HERMIONE!' Harry waved his hands at her, and finally she stopped daydreaming.  
>'Oh, right. Sorry. You were requesting Ron?'<br>'Nevermind.' Hermione looked annoyed at Ron. It was like in their 3rd year. They stopped being friends just because of a cat and a rat that was an Animagus all these years. She stood up from her seat and left the 2 boys to pig out themselves.

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x

*Professor Slughorn's class*  
><em>Note: This will be a different Christmas party than in the books.<em>

'Good morning class.' said a happy Professor Slughorn.  
>'I would like to announce that I will have a Christmas party on the day after Christmas day itself. Everybody is invited, and you may bring 1 friend with you.' There were murmurs and gasps of excitement. After a few minutes, Professor Slughorn silenced the students, and began their lesson on the Laugh-inducing Potion.<p>

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x

*After Professor Slughorn's class*

Hermione just left the common room after 2 hours of studying, when she was tapped on the shoulder. It was none other than Ron. He appeared shy.  
>'Well then, what do you want? I am in a hurry.'<br>'W-Wou-Would you like to come to Slughorn's party with me?' Hermione snorted at Ron's request. Ron's ears turned a bright shade of red.  
>'Who would want to go with a git like you, Ronald?' Hermione looked serious.<br>'Hermione I'm sorry. I knew you saw me snog Lavender.'  
>'Yeah right. <em>I don't care<em>. End of story. Did you even think of how I would feel before you snog back the bint? _No_, judging from how you snog her back. Passionately, Ronald. _Passionately_. You want the enjoyment of seeing me cry, is it not? Oh Ronald I am _not jealous_.' said Hermione in a hurt tone, nearly crying. Ron was struck with the pain and hurt of how Hermione was saying it. Hermione turned back, when Ron grabbed her wrist.  
>'I don't want you to end with the ferret. Hermione think! Of all people who could choose, it was <em>Malfoy<em>. All - '  
>Draco fired a curse at Ron, and it hit him directly. Ron began feeling pain.<br>'S-s-s-stop. Stop Draco.'  
>'Why should I? The bastard deserved <em>more<em> than what I am doing.'  
>'No, Draco please stop. <em>Stop!<em>' Hermione said bitterly. Oh yes, she has lots of feelings for Draco, but she couldn't bear seeing her friend since first year in pain, despite the fight they had earlier. Draco stopped the curse. Ron looked tortured for years.  
>'Her…..love you.'<br>'I need to take him to the Hospital Wing.'  
>'Why would you take the bloodtraitor to the Hospital. He deserved more than that, I tell you. <em>More<em>.'  
>'Shut up, Malfoy.' Draco hated being called that by Hermione. It reminisces the bad things he had done to her. What he called her during second year. What he called Hagrid that resulted in being punched in the face. Being in the Inquisitorial Squad last year and capturing those who betrayed against the Ministry and Umbridge, and the rest of the bad things. Hermione, with the help of Harry, took Ron to the Hospital Wing.<p>

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x

*At the Hospital Wing*  
>As soon as Madam Pomfrey set her eyes on Ron, she looked angry.<br>'_What happened_? Who did this? Why does Weasley look like that?'  
>'He was cursed with some kind of torture spell. Not an Unforgivable I hope.' said Hermione.<br>'You would be able to fix him, won't you?' asked Harry.  
>'Certainly. Whatever the curse used on Weasley I am glad he does not have to go to St. Mungos.' said Madam Pomfrey, and she left.<br>'Good luck, Hermione.' wished Harry, and he kissed Hermione on her cheek, and he left. Hermione was glad by this news. She slept by the side of Ron, slightly gripping his hand. Ron woke up in the middle of the night, and surprisingly found Hermione gripping his hand and sleeping next to him. She couldn't have forgotten their fight yesterday. He was looking at her, with her brown bushy hair, and her hand on his. He had his hoped high that shoe wouldn't wake up. He still wanted to gaze at her, but his hoped were destroyed, as Hermione began stirring and eventually woke up. She straightened herself in her seat. She blushed slightly, and Ron smiled weakly.  
>'Ronald, where were we before you were tortured by Draco?'<br>'Can you forget that?'  
>'NO! I am so upset. You nearly made me cry, but I held that all back because I won't let you see the pleasure of Hermione Granger crying in front of Ronald Weasley.'<br>'Forgive me, please Hermione.'  
>'No. Git, You made me look like an idiot, stupid, A - ' Her sentence was cut of by Ron, who grabbed her collar and kissed her. She felt his tongue delve deeper into her mouth.<br>'Ronald I'm -'  
>'Begging you -'<br>'STOP!' and Ron broke the kiss.  
>'Why did you do that? I do not like it.'<br>'They why do you like snogs from Malfoy?'  
>'That's out of question, Ronald. Now <em>why<em> did you do that?'  
>'I wanted to feel your lips for the last time, before Malfoy catches it, and claims it.' Hermione felt as if this was the sweetest thing she was ever told, so instead of yabberring and storming out of the Hospital Wing, she grabbed Ron's arms, indicating for him to stand up. Once he stood up, she kissed him like never before, to Ron's surprise. Ron never thought Hermione's lips were this soft, and sweet, and warm. They managed to lie down the bed, not breaking their kiss. Ron undid Hermione's Gryffindor tie, and Hermione unbuttoned his shirt. After 10 intense minutes of equally intense snogging, they stopped. Hermione put on her tie again, and Ron buttoned his shirt before Madam Pomfrey saw them.<br>'I hate myself for doing that.'  
>'You hate yourself for snogging me? Why not hate Malfoy for snogging you?'<br>'But still Ron. I never knew this day would - ' she didn't continue her sentence because she found Ron fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: The Cuts

Chapter 7: The Cuts. Her Cuts.

*Next morning*  
>Hermione had to attend classes. She didn't want to get behind on her grades, but after classes and on free periods, she visited Ron. Draco noticed what she was doing. She barely even talked to Draco, and he didn't like it.<br>'Why did I have to cast that fucking curse on that fucktard!'  
>'Language, Draco. Bloodtraitor is enough.' said an interfering Pansy.<br>'_Shut up! Shut the fuck up!_' and Draco stormed out of the Slytherin Dungeons, leaving an irritated Pansy. He wandered through the corridors, like he was lost and looking like he doesn't know where to go. Actually he didn't know where to go, so he sat down on one corner near an unused classroom and thought hard.  
>'With what I have done, would she still like me? The prat, Draco Malfoy.'<p>

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x

*Next day*  
>This is the day Ron can go, and Hermione's happy. As Ron and Hermione went outside, a boy with pale blonde hair and silver orbs for eyes greeted them.<br>'Hey Weasley. Hi Hermione.' said Draco and shot his prized smirk at Ron. Ron was near boiling point when he shot him that, but he controlled his temper and gripped Hermione's hand instead.  
>'I want to talk to you.' Draco pointed to Hermione.<br>'I'll see you later Ron.' Draco got hold of Hermione's hand, and led her to the Hogwarts lake.  
>'Hermione, I'm sorry for what I did.'<br>'That's fine with me.' She had her head down, looking at the floor.  
>'I know it isn't fine. I can see it in your eyes. He brushed her hair out of her face, and looked at her eyes. It was mesmerizing, looking at her eyes.<br>'I was way too angry….a - and jealous.'  
>'I still like you even though you did that.' Hermione forced herself to smile. She was lying. She half-liked him and half-angry.<br>'T - t - thanks.' he leaned to kiss her, but she pulled away his face and turned. He followed her but she said  
>'Don't. You'll only get yourself hurt.'<p>

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x

*Gryffindor Tower*

Ron made his way to the Gryffindor Tower alone. He sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, thinking about Hermione and whatever the ferret is doing to her. He was thinking where the bloody hell she was, considering it was taking a long time, whatever they are talking about. Suddenly she burst inside the common room, her head down. She went to her dorms, and slammed the door. Inside, she took out a sharp blade and began cutting herself furiously. She cut the word 'Mudblood' on her arm, and lots of slits. Just before she let herself be covered in blood, she wrote a note, and cast a charm to change the name of the reader in the note, then she cut a few more slits.  
>Downstairs was a different scene. Ron looked worried at what Hermione might be doing. He asked Harry what she might be doing, and Harry said,<br>'I dunno. You better look at what she's doing.' then he went back to doing his homework. Ron did look at what she's doing, and he was shocked to see Hermione. A Hermione covered in blood. He saw that there was a note on one hand, and a blade on the other. So that's what she's been doing. Cutting herself. He got the note from her hand, his hand shaking and his other hand covering his mouth. It read:

_Ron,__  
><em>_I've been wanting to do this. To cut myself. One person made me do all this. That's right._Draco Malfoy. _I've also been wanting to cut my blood purity somewhere visible. I've chosen my arm. It's very visible isn't it? My blood purity._Mudblood. _Isn't that what Malfoy always calls me? I'm filthy. Unfit to be touched._

And that was the end of it. He carried her to the Hospital Wing.

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x

*At the Hospital Wing*  
>The second Madam Pomfrey set her eyes at Hermione, she was more shocked and angry than when she set her eyes at Ron.<br>'Merlin's pants! Why does she look like that? Mr. Weasley, did you do this? Why didn't you take her to me the moment you saw her?'  
>'NO! And I had to read a note.'<br>'Very well. I will inform Professor Mcgonagall on this.' Ron went outside the Hospital Wing, his hair tousled, his shirt slightly covered in blood, and with a gash on the place where Hermione cut the word 'Mudblood'. On the way to the Great Hall, he bumped to Harry.  
>'Where's she? Hermione?'<br>'Hospital Wing. Cut herself. Left a note.' Ron gave Harry the note. Harry read it twice, and was almost as shocked as Madam Pomfrey.  
>'Mind if I keep it?'<br>'Sure, go on.' Ron continued his way to the Great Hall. He found Fred and George with Ginny, Lee, and Angelina laughing as the twins cracked jokes. He sat on the bench.  
>'Ron, eat. What's keeping you down anyway?' asked Ginny<br>'Hermione.'  
>'Another fight? I'm not surprised.' he pushed away his plate.<br>'Well! Ickle Ronniekins, for once, is not hungry!' said Fred  
>'I'm just as surprised as you, Freddie.' said George<br>'Oi shut up! Odd. Where's Hermione?'  
>'Hospital Wing. Reckon Harry visited her.'<br>'Why?'  
>'Cut her - ' Ginny spit a mouthful of her drink when she heard the word 'cut'.<br>'She also left a note, which is with Harry.'

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x

*Slytherin Table*

Outside, Draco was laughing with Pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe, but inside he was worried. When he set his eyes upon Ron with his tousled hair and blood on his shirt, he stood up, but was prevented by Pansy to go further from the Slytherin Table by getting a grip of his wrist.  
>'Where do <em>you<em> think you're going? Come sit down. Crack a joke for us.' Draco's mind began thinking stories that would satisfy Pansy  
>'I - uh - I need to - uh - I need to go to the common room.' Pansy raised an eyebrow.<br>'Draco, classes are not until 25 minutes yet. Sit _down_. ' Draco pulled his hand away from Pansy's grip and walked away from the Table. He went to the Hospital Wing. He found Hermione on a bed at the far end of the Wing, and he also found Harry sitting on a stool by the side of Hermione's bed. Harry saw Draco, stood up, and walked towards him. He rummaged through his pockets and pulled out Hermione's note.  
>'You better read it, Malfoy.' and went outside the Hospital Wing. He sat on the stool where Harry once sat, held Hermione's hand while reading the note. After reading it, he noticed the word 'Mudblood' on Hermione's arm. He shed a few tears, and dozed to sleep by Hermione's side.<br>Draco woke up in the middle of the night, and found Hermione awake too.  
>'Why are you here?'<br>'To stay by your side, like you did for me.'  
>'That's sweet of you really, but you could have just went to your classes. I deserve this all.'<br>'No you don't, and I care more about you than my classes.'  
>'Just….just leave, please.' Draco had enough of it. He stood up.<br>'Fine then! I will leave! Have fun with your life, you Mudblood.' He said that word again. He said that hurtful word. Mudblood.


	8. Chapter 8: Confessing Feelings Hurt

Chapter 8: Confessing Feelings Hurt.

*Slytherin Dungeons*

'Where have you been? It's really late, you know.'  
>'Shut <em>up<em> Parkinson. You don't know how much I've been through.'  
>'Fine I'll leave you alone. But don't expect to turn up automatically when you need help.' Draco stopped dead in his tracks. He found his next actions regretful. He ran to Pansy, pinned her on a wall, and snogged her. Pansy pulled him away.<br>'What do you think you're doing? Have you got out of your mind?'  
>'I thought you'd enjoy this?'<br>'Um…well….y - yes.'  
>'See, so why not let me continue?' he continued snogging Pansy, and got rougher with her. He tore off her shirt. Pansy only unbuttoned 4 of his shirt.<p>

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x

*After a few days*

Nobody but Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Draco knew what happened to Hermione. Ron frequently visited Hermione, bringing her fresh flowers and what's for homework. One day, he found Hermione sobbing.  
>'Hey, what's wrong?'<br>'I regret my actions. I should have just talked this out with Draco. I should have not cut myself.'  
>'Oh yeah. Here's what's for homework today.' he handed her parchment with the list of what's for homework, and Ron put a pile of books on the bedside cabinet.<br>'Thanks Ron.'  
>'No problem.'<br>'By the way Ron, before you leave, he came here last night.' Ron suddenly sat down.  
>'Did he do something to you? Something bad?'<br>'Nothing bad really. He called the usual name. I'm getting used to it the more he says it.'

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x

*Room of Requirements*

Draco was practicing spells here during his free period. He couldn't forget what he did last night. He visited Hermione, and called her a 'Mudblood', and he snogged Pansy, shoved her up a wall, and tore off her shirt.  
>'Confessing your feelings to someone else hurts.' he slumped on the floor.<br>'It so is, because it happened to me.' it was a soft magical voice who said that. It was very far away from the tone of Pansy. He turned around to see Hermione standing there, with a warm smiling face. Though her cuts can still be visible in the form of scars, she showed no sign of depression or sadness. She walked towards him and hugged him, and gave him a peck on the lips.  
>'I'm sorry.'<br>'That's alright.'  
>'You sound as dreamy as Loony. I mean, Luna. And when did you get out?'<br>'Just now. I know you're not in your common room, I know you're not in the Great Hall. I figured out it was your free period today, so - uh - I guess my feet took me here.'  
>'I bet you used a Healing Charm.'<br>'I did not! And Madam Pomfrey saw that the cuts have now been scars.'  
>'Oh, then that's good!'<br>'Draco, just so you know, I'm used to 'Mudblood' now. Think of another…suitable name.' He laughed.  
>'I should have just been the one to cut. You did <em>not<em> deserve it.'  
>'I know, I know. Hermione.'<br>'Yes?'  
>'Would you go to Slughorn's Christmas Party with me?'<br>'If there's a way to cover up the scars, then sure. I'll go with you.'  
>'YES!' Draco sounded triumphant. They kissed, broke off after a few minutes, then parted themselves.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Will You Be Mine?

Chapter 9: Will You Be Mine?

For the next few days, Hermione showed no sign of depression or sadness. She laughed at the smallest of things, which told Ron and the rest of Gryffindor that she's okay. Ron spent most of his time with her, cracking up jokes and engaging in conversations with her.  
>'How're the scars, Hermione?'<br>'Better than ever. And what's with that deep cut of yours?' Ron glanced at the cut he made with the blade Hermione used.  
>'Oh…I did that when I found you at the dorms.'<br>'So you used my blade?'  
>'Yeah.'<br>'Nice.' she gave a thumbs up. 'So you actually have my blood in your body?'  
>'I guess so..' Hermione laughed. Ron took a deep breath.<br>'Hermione, would you go to the party with me?'  
>'Oh, Ron I'm sorry. I've already agreed to go with Draco.'<br>'….I guess I'll have to go with Lavender then.' he kept his eyes blank but Hermione knew that anger and jealousy was lurking in there.  
>'I'm really sorry Ron.'<br>'That's fine, really, Hermione.'  
>'Anyway, I heard you're trying for Gryffindor Keeper. '<br>'Yeah. I hope I'll make the cut though. I heard McLaggen's trying too. I've been practicing with Ginny in blocking the Quaffle.' Suddenly, high-pitched voices were heard far and wide. It's source has been the Girls' Dormitories. It turns out it were Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, practicing for the Frog Choir that was to perform before the tests.  
>'We have an auditorium. There you can spill out your voice boxes out.' said Fred.<br>'No need for that, Freddie. I think they've already spilled it.' said George.  
>'Shut up you two. Sorry about that. I'll promise you we'll keep our voices down.' promised Angelina.<br>'Probably Angelina's practicing how to yell at you two even at far distances.' pointed out Ron.  
>'All that practice was probably for you.' chorused Fred and George.<p>

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x

*Slytherin Dungeons*

'Would you sit! What's the matter with you anyway? Since that Mudblood came out of the bloody Hospital Wing, you did nothing but pace around the room!'  
>'Don't call Hermione that! And shut <em>up<em> Parkinson!'  
>'I won't shut up. Don't you know I'm only concerned?'<br>'No.'  
>'Well now's the time you'll see it, and how come you call Granger by first name and me by last?'<br>'Now that's none of your business. And would you please _not_ interfere with my private life?'  
>'No, as I have the right to interfere.'<br>'In what way, you bitch?'  
>'Because I'm your girlfriend, silly.' Draco was completely outraged at this statement. Pansy? Girlfriend?<br>'Who told you those fibs?'  
>'I proclaimed it. Now will you be mine? Please?' her voice was as childish as Umbridge.<br>'No. easy as that. Hope you expected it.' he plastered his prized smirk.  
>'Why? Because of that Mudblood? You should consider yourself lucky Draco. A Slytherin AND a pureblood loves you.'<br>'No. Still a great big no.' Then Draco stormed out of the common room.

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x

*Next day, at one corridor, where there are lots of unused classrooms.*

Draco saw Hermione sitting down on an empty table with a pile of about 15 books and a few props.  
>'Hi Draco. Care to sit?' she conjured a chair and Draco sat on it.<br>'Shouldn't you be at the Library?'  
>'I'm practicing advanced spells. Madam Pince wouldn't be too pleased if I have stray spells hitting her books.' Draco laughed.<br>'I hope you wouldn't mind my disturbance.'  
>'No! Not at all, Draco. I've been wanting to talk to somebody now. Being alone awakes my depression.'<br>'Can I help you with….anything?'  
>'Actually you can help by being my partner.'<br>'Your what?'  
>'My partner. Boyfriend.'<br>'Ummm….. sure.'  
>'I hope you won't regret your decision.'<br>'Here's proof.' he leaned to Hermione and kissed her passionately.  
>'So…is this true?' Ginny stood there with Luna. Luna had the Marauder's Map on her hands. Ginny had her arms crossed.<br>'Umm…Ginny, hi! I was just - I was…' Ginny raised one eyebrow.  
>'Luna, can you please find your shoes yourself? Not being harsh or anything. Just going to talk to Hermione.'<br>'Sure, sure.' and Luna left.  
>'Malfoy, can I talk to her alone?' Draco left without a reply.<br>'Probably means yes. Anyway Hermione, what were you just doing?'  
>'We kissed. Is there a law against that?'<br>'So you exchanged my brother for the ferret?'  
>'It's not that Ginny. I love him, and besides I do <em>not<em>want interfere with the relationship of Ron and that bint named after a flower.'  
>'Still, Hermione. Ron loves you. He couldn't bear to lose you, and see you hurt. Did you know that? And did you also know that there's no relationship within Ron and Lavender?'<br>'Are you saying….that they broke up?'  
>'Yes. They were bickering when I left. Ron keeps on muttering your name whenever he's sleeping. Having dreams. Lavender kept on being snappy about that.'<br>'RONALD! Promise me this Ginny. Never tell Ron about this.'  
>'Sure, but don't blame me if I mention something about you and the ferret. Alright?'<br>'Deal.' then Hermione and Ginny gathered up the books and props and left the corridor.

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x

*Gryffindor common room*

'Ron! Will you please stop saying that name!'  
>'It's pissing you off, isn't it?'<br>'Yes it is!'  
>'Lavender you have no right to stop or limit names I can say.'<br>'Git. Of course I can! I happen to be your girlfriend!'  
>'I happen to be your ex-boyfriend.'<br>'Did you just say 'ex'.'  
>'Use your ears, you bint!' The Fat Lady's portrait opened and came in Hermione and Ginny, both carrying books and what looked like props.<br>'Thanks a lot Ginny.' Hermione winked. She sat down a chair.  
>'Where have you been?'<br>'Practicing advanced spells in a corridor. Why? Anything wrong?'  
>'Nothing, nothing.'<br>'Don't tell me nothing's wrong, Ron. I know what happened. Now tell me what is it.'  
>'Just because I kept muttering your name whenever I dream.'<br>'Should have just ignored it, that Lavender.'  
>'Well she doesn't! She just wants me to focus at her, and talk about her always. Do you think if I kept on muttering her name I may answer it at tests?'<br>'Probably.' Hermione laughed. Ron always loved her laugh. It helps clear away all his troubles.  
>'Uhh…anyway. Got any spells to teach me?'<br>'Oppugno. Makes object attack the victim.'  
>'Useful, for Quidditch games.'<br>'You could be expelled for that!'  
>'Like I'd actually be doing it.' Ron said sarcastically. Hermione giggled.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Friends?

Chapter 10: Friends?

*Slytherin common room*

When Draco came in, everybody ignored. He found it awkward.  
>'Alright, what's the problem?'<br>'As if you'd care, _Malfoy_.'  
>'As if I'm asking you, <em>Parkinson<em>!'  
>'Stop with the bickering! Pansy told us the problem. She told us you love Granger. You kissed her, and she healed and everything. Now Draco, is that true?'<br>'Yes it is. Now Pansy, I know you like me but I don't, and there's nothing you can do about that. My heart's taken. I love Hermione. I don't - '  
>DON'T MENTION THAT NAME IN FRONT OF ME!'<br>'Bicker all you want. We don't care.' Blaise said. Pansy hit Draco in the head in a heavy and thick book. Draco collapsed.  
>'Fuck you. Fuck that Mudblood. Everything that happened between you and her. You should have known better. You deserve that.' Pansy laid the book down and stomped away. Blaise grabbed her hand.<br>'How _dare_ you do that? Do you really want Draco to die? _You_ should have known better, hitting him with a bloody thick book! You better take him to the Hospital Wing.'  
>'Fine, but you carry him.'<p>

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x

*At the Hospital Wing*

'Good gracious who did this?'  
>'M - m - me.' Pansy piped up.<br>'You should have known better. You could have nearly caused him a comatose.'  
>'Can I - '<br>'If you are asking if you want to stay, yes you may.' Blaise left.  
>At midnight Draco woke up, expecting Hermione by his side. Instead, there's Pansy by his side.<br>'The fuck you doing here? I reckon I should be seeing Hermione in here, sitting by my side gripping my hand in hoped of waking up.'  
>'Shut up.' Pansy said simply.<br>'Why would I want to see the person who hit me with a bloody thick and heavy book and nearly caused me a comatose?'  
>'Because I chose to stay by your side, hoping you'd wake up rather stay at my dorm, sobbing and worrying about you!' Pansy retorted.<br>'Get out.'  
>'I won't.'<br>'Just _get out_! I don't want you in here.'  
>'I said I won't. That's final.'<p>

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x

*Next day*

Hermione visited Draco, only to find Pansy with him. Both Draco and Pansy are awake.  
>'I - I'd just go. I guess you have a visitor.' Hermione moved towards the door, but Pansy stopped her.<br>'No wait! Don't go! I've something to reconsider with you.' Pansy stood and said. Hermione's mind was spinning. Pansy would like to talk to her?  
>'Outside.' Hermione said. Once outside, Pansy took a deep breath.<br>'You could have Draco.'  
>'What? But you loved him!'<br>'I do, but he doesn't. What's the point of loving Draco Malfoy if he doesn't like you back?'  
>'I guess you have a point, but Merlin Pansy I didn't know you would say something like this.' said Hermione, completely amazed.<br>'Can we be f - f - friends?'  
>'Sure sure.' then they shook hands.<p> 


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

_This is the love story of Draco&Hermione's son James Malfoy, and Harry&Ginny's daughter Lily Potter. This is their 4th year at Hogwarts._

'James Malfoy! You come back in here!'  
>'No, not until you dump that guy and come with me instead to the Yule Ball.'<br>'I've already accepted. I can't take that back.'  
>'Well then, I'm going to have to force you.'<br>'No! I tell you, I can't take that back.' Yule Ball has been announced to happen in two weeks time, and after that announcement, James Malfoy was sure to be the first to ask the love of his life since childhood Lily Potter. But he was wrong. When he came to the Great Hall to ask her, he saw a 4th Year boy who was asking Lily, and Lily, who saw James, said 'Yes' in her loudest voice, making sure James heard it. It was the most horrible moment of James Now he was doing_everything_ he can to make Lily Potter go with him.

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x

*Gryffindor Common Room*

'I cannot believe the git Ken asked her!'  
>'Who?' asked his cousin Albus Potter.<br>'Ken! That stupid Ravenclaw Keeper! That bloke asked Lily out for the Yule Ball.'  
>'Oh, that guy. I think he's pretty impressive, easily blocking the Quaffle at every match.'<br>'Oh shut up Albus.'  
>'I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I admire him, that's all.'<p>

x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x

*Yule Ball*

It's the time of the Yule Ball, and everybody who's date is a 4th Year or older, be it a girl or a boy, are to go. Everybody's wearing gowns and dress robes. Everybody's dancing. All's happy, except for one Malfoy boy. He sat on the stairs, humming to himself, tapping his feet in the beat of the music. A brown-haired girl in a silver dress with a green ribbon around the waist sat down next to him.  
>'Hey. Why aren't you in your dress robes? Shouldn't you be dancing?' It was Lily Potter.<br>'I've rejected every girl who've asked me to go with them ever since you accepted to go with that bloody Ken.' Lily stood up.  
>'Just because I said yes doesn't mean you should depress yourself. James, there are a lot of other girls there who are desperate to dance and go to the Ball with you! Not just me!'<br>'I know, I know. I'm not stupid, but my heart only belongs to you, Lily Potter.'  
>'Shit. You never told me! Then I should have just went to the dance with you.'<br>'You being a Ravenclaw, I thought you noticed that since childhood.'  
>'I did, but I thought you were only making a joke.'<br>'Once a Malfoy loves someone, it will never be a joke. Remember that Lily Potter.' Lily grabbed James' wrist and took him to the Hall, where the dance is. Both of them stood in the middle of the Hall, and Lily kissed James.  
>'You did not just did that!' Lily's sister Doreen said.<br>'Blind Doreen, and why are you here? You're only a 2nd Year.'  
>'A 4th Year boy asked me, and I said yes. Just to experience the Yule Ball before I turn 4th Year.' Doreen winked.<br>'I love you Lily Potter.'  
>'Right back at you.' and Lily kissed him again.<p> 


End file.
